


Stars to Lead Me Home

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Castiel and Dean go out on a starry night.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Stargazing





	Stars to Lead Me Home

Dean and Castiel sat on the hood of the Impala. Dean's arm was around Castiel who was nestled in his shoulder. They watched the stars that decorated the sky on the clear, quiet night.

"Stars are amazing," Castiel said. "What we are seeing when we look at the sky is history. We see the stars as they were. They are at different points in time depending on their relative proximity to earth and the amount of time it takes that star's light to reach the Earth. Some of those stars we see are already dead. Others might be forming and we won't see their light for centuries."

"Sam and I used to sneak out to look at the stars. Sam was such a nerd. He was always telling me the name of constellations. He also would talk about the different types of stars. Who knew there were so many?" Dean replied.

"Sam would have made a brilliant physicist. He'll do ok as a lawyer, but he'd make an even better physicist."

Dean asked, "Do you miss it? That part of your life?"

"I don't know really, Dean. I liked collaborating with other people and I loved teaching. Teaching meditation and yoga though, I see the results of what I do on a daily basis. I know the things I do help people. I miss the science, but I'd miss helping people find their balance too. I haven't found a way to merge the two yet ."

Dean said slowly, "I know you want me to go back to Kansas, and I will. I'll finish getting my degree like you want, but I'm not sure that's what I want to do anymore."

Castiel turned to face Dean more. He stared into his eyes and said, "It's not that I want you to go to Kansas. I just don't want to be the cause of your regret if you sacrifice something to be with me and I don't meet up your expectations."

Dean sighed deeply, "Cas, you surpass my expectations on a daily basis. Why can't you see how special you are? I'll go home. I'll graduate in December, and I'll be back by Christmas to stay. I'll get an apartment if you want me to, but I'll be back."

"When you come back, your room will be waiting for you. I promise."

Dean smiled, "I won't go back to work for Roman though. That's not happening. I'm going to sell my parents' house since I don't see me or Sam returning to Kansas. I don't want to be sponging off of you, so I'll pay rent."

Cas rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't let anyone else stay in that room anyway. It's either you or empty. You make me burgers. You'll earn your keep until you figure out what you want to be when you grow up."

Castiel reached out an traced a pattern on Dean's cheek with his forefinger. After a moment, Dean said, "What are you doing?"

"Using the freckles on your face to make constellations. Sailors used to use the constellations to find their way home. I want to find my way home to you."

Dean smiled. Castiel saw a future with him now. He just had to take it slow. Castiel still hadn't said he loved Dean, but he didn't care. Castiel just seeing a future with him in it was enough for Dean.


End file.
